Dile al sol !
by DaIUu
Summary: Songfic de dile al sol de la Oreja de Van Gogh. Escrito por mi amiga Daf la cual me pidio que se lo publicara aqui Espera que les guste!


**Dile al sol**

Era media mañana, Harry, Ginny, Hermione y Ron estaban sentados todos juntos en la sala común, hablando tranquilamente.

Hacia solo una semana que Harry había empezado su ultimo año en Hogwarts, después de la muerte de Dumbledore, McGonagall era la directora.

¿Porque había decidido ir a Hogwarts?

Había hecho todo lo que tenía que hacer. Solo le faltaba destruir a Voldemort.. Pero creía que para eso lo mejor seria otro buen año de preparación en la escuela de magia y hechicería. Había destruido todos los horcruxes en el verano, y ya que Hogwarts había vuelto a abrir..

No tenía nada que perder.

Seguían hablando, felices porque podían seguir los cuatro juntos, como antes, podían seguir en Hogwarts.. sin separarse.. juntos.. juntos.

Harry estaba inquieto, presentía que algo iba a pasar.. su cicatriz ardía mas que nunca en los últimos días y estaba muy nervioso.

Y fue en esos momentos, sentado en la sala común de Gryffindor, cuando supo que había llegado la hora, que tendría que luchar.

- Aaahh!

Su mano en la cicatriz les decía todo a sus amigos. Se pararon rápidamente. Todos los que estaban en la sala, los miraban alarmados.. ya sabían lo que significaba el dolor de la cicatriz de Potter.

- Vol..demort. Esta viniendo.. va a atacar Hogwarts. Debo enfrentarme. Llego la hora.

** oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

NO, NO. No podía permitirlo..

No quería perderlo.

No ahora..

No..

No justo cuando todo estaba bien.

Cuando por fin podían amarse sin problemas..

** oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Se levanto decidido. Sabía que tenía que hacerlo..

Salió de la sala común con una mirada que mostraba todo su odio hacia aquel que había asesinado a sus padres. Hacia aquel que le había arruinado la vida. Hacia aquel que le había robado la infancia.

Fue directo al gran comedor.

Sabia que Voldemort estaría allí en unos minutos, y que empezaría a atacar a diestra y siniestra.

** oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Lo vio salir, con paso decidido y no pudo soportarlo mas..

Se iba, se enfrentaría a Voldemort..

Miro a Ron y Hermione, ellos la miraron a ella y, con una mirada, le dieron a entender que no podían ni pensaban detenerlo.

Solo podían ayudarlo. Solo podían estar a su lado como siempre lo estuvieron. Sabían que ese era su destino y que en algún momento, tarde o temprano, él lo tendría que enfrentar.

Sabia que tenía oportunidad de vencer.. Ahora entendía que la vida de Harry eran subes y bajas. Que cada ves que conseguía la felicidad, algo se la arrebataba sin piedad.

Solo esperaba que lograra vencer..

** oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Escucho romperse la puerta de entrada.

Supo que las defensas del castillo habían caído y que solo le quedaba luchar.. Luchar por los suyos, por la gente que amaba. Y, aunque pudiera perder su vida en ello, lo intentaría.

Y lo vio..

Voldemort..

Con su ejercito de mortifagos..

Y solo pudo acercarse y hablarle, demostrarle que estaba dispuesto a luchar y vencer o.. morir en el intento.

Empezó una lucha feroz. Maldiciones, hechizos y maleficios volaban de un lado a otro intentando golpear al rival.

- Veo que te decidiste a venir! Nunca vas a perder la oportunidad de llamar la atención, cierto Potter? – La voz de Voldemort sonaba mas aterradora que nunca, sin embargo Harry ni se inmuto.

- Sí, y veo que vos te decidiste a terminar con lo que tendrías que haber terminado hace 16 años.

- Me había olvidado de ese complejo de superioridad del que me había hablado Snape.. si.. arrogante.. Igual que su padre.. pero no te servirá para salvar tu vida! Al igual que a él.. que intento salvar la vida de los que amaba – ajj. Que feo que suena esa palabra en mis labios – y termino asesinado.

- Quién te crees que sos para decir eso? Acaso tenes miedo y buscas la forma de esconderlo? " Lord Voldemort asustado por un chico de 17 años" que bien se vería eso en la primer plana del Profeta! Así todo el mundo se enterará de que en verdad solo sos un mísero huérfano llamado Tom Riddle, con un abuelo presidiario, una madre casi squib y un padre muggle.

- Crucio!

- Protego!

El hechizo era potente, aunque no llegó a traspasar el escudo que harry había creado.

- ¿Tenes miedo Potter?

- A vos? Jajaja. No me hagas reír!

- A ver que pensas después de esto! Sectumsempra!

- Palalingua

Ambos hechizos se juntaron, provocando una luz cegadora entre los dos, pero el hechizo de Voldemort era mas potente y alcanzó el brazo de Harry, causándole unos feos cortes junto a grandes

chorros de sangre.

- Sigues creyéndote listo Potter? Ahora ya no hay nadie aquí para salvarte, ni tu madre, ni dumbledore, ni ese tonto fénix...

- Fawkes sigue vivo!

- No puedo creer lo poco que enseñan en Hogwarts, te voy a enseñar una lección antes de que conozcas a mi infinita enemiga, la muerte. – y como si fuera un profesor que le enseña a un alumno estúpido dijo – "Los fénix son aves del tamaño de un cisne con un plumaje rojo y dorado. Pueden transportar cargas pesadas, son muy leales, y sus lágrimas tienen poder curativo. Viven muchos años y al morir renace de sus cenizas. Es así hasta que su amo muere, entonces, cantan su última canción y desaparecen... para siempre "

- No.. no puede ser...

- Pues así es, así que deja ya con tus tontos juegos de salvataje y ríndete.

Esas palabras despertaron a Harry, de la nube de pensamientos en las que se había metido... así que por eso no había visto a Fawkes este ultimo año? ... Harry volvió a ubicarse en tiempo y lugar... Voldemort había perdido otra oportunidad para matarlo, al fin y al cabo.. el Innombrable no era tan inteligente como muchos magos creían.

De fondo se escuchaban demás hechizos.. Los mortifagos y los aurores tenían una gran lucha. También eran escuchados los golpes secos que efectuaba la caída de alguna persona.

- Petrificus Totalus - El hechizo golpeo con fuerza a Voldemort, quien callo al suelo con un ruido seco. Pero antes que Harry pudiera decir nada, Tom se hallaba otra vez de pie con la varita en alto.

- Veo que te olvidaste que hay magos que podemos conjurar hechizos sin hablar...

- Expelli..

- Crucio

El maleficio le dio de lleno en el pecho a Harry que sintió como si miles de cuchillos recién acabados de afilar se le estuvieran clavando en cada rincón de su cuerpo.

- Creo que ya no te crees tan listo - se burlo Voldemort y retiró el hechizo, dejando a Harry en el suelo, retorciéndose aun de dolor.

-AVADA KEDAVRA - Una luz verde salió de la varita de Harry y le dio a Voldemort justo en el corazón.

Voldemort callo al suelo, muerto por fin.

Harry sintió que por fin podría vivir en paz, vivir con los que amaba y los que lo amaban, poder crear una familia con Ginny.. Estar siempre a su lado.. Sintió el placer de haber derrotado al mago mas tenebroso de los últimos años, y vengar a todos los que habían muerto por su culpa.

Un escalofrío le recorrió la sangre.. se sentía vacío por dentro, y abrió los ojos con sorpresa.

La vida de Voldemort había terminado...

El Innombrable por fin se había ido...

Pero con el se fue la vida de alguien mas.

Los ojos de Harry fueron, poco a poco, perdiendo su habitual brillo de vida, fueron perdiendo su color verde. Y su rostro se ponía blanco, lentamente palidecía. Y cayo.. cayo..

Una luz azulada, de un color azul como nunca se había visto, salió del pecho de ambos, porque ellos compartían algo mas que una profecía, compartían la sangre.

Y ella allí, parada en la puerta del gran comedor junto a su hermano y su mejor amiga, sintiéndose desfallecer por dentro, sintiendo que caía en un abismo del que le iba a ser difícil levantarse, sabiendo que no podría mas, sin querer creer lo que sus ojos veían, comenzó a llorar y a gritar con todas sus fuerzas. Sintió como su corazón se rompía en mil pedazos y que nada volvería a ser igual.

Porque ahora?

Porque hoy?

Porque cuando todo estaba bien?

Y ni siquiera te despediste..

_Y estos pensamientos me persiguen, aunque ya paso el tiempo.. Ese momento vive dentro de mi. Esta presente en mis recuerdos._

_Sigo llorando por tu ausencia, como si fuera ayer que te perdí. Te pienso noche y día, no se como seguir. Porque el tiempo no me cura las heridas, y la huella de nuestro amor no se borra, sigue presente en mi corazón, lastimandome y haciendome recordar todos los días, aquel momento, y tus recuerdos._

_Te pienso noche y día y lloro por ti._

**Hubo una guerra en la antigüedad,**

**que separó un joven y dulce amor,**

**él tuvo que ir al frente a luchar.**

**Fue una lanza la que atravesó,**

**mil sentimientos y un corazón,**

**él murió de pie, nunca regresó.**

Te necesito junto a mi..

Necesito alguien que me proteja.

Alguien que este a mi lado en las buenas y en las malas..

Alguien que este tomado de mi mano cuando necesito apoyo..

Y cada segundo que pasa.. Cada segundo que paso sin vos.. es un segundo mas de tortura.. un segundo mas de sufrimiento..

Desde que no estas.. desde que me faltas.. ninguna sonrisa verdadera cruza mi rostro..

Siento que esa alegría característica en mi se fue a algún lado.. que esa alegría quedo junto a vos..

Siempre tengo la esperanza de que eso solo haya sido un sueño.. una pesadilla.. de que me despierte y te encuentre dormido en alguno de esos, antes cómodos, sillones de la sala común, junto a una mesa llena de libros esparcidos..

A veces me pierdo en mi mundo de sueños.. y deseo con todo mi corazón volverte a ver..

Aun sabiendo que es imposible..

**Vuelve a mí,**

**y dame tu mano al andar,**

**vuelve a mí,**

**y mira mis ojos llorar.**

**Dile al sol,**

**que haga volar,**

**tu calor,**

**hacia nuestro hogar,**

**Para que vuelvas a mí.**

No te imaginas cuanto te extraño.

Cuanto extraño tus besos..

Tus caricias..

Tu olor..

Tus ojos verdes brillando..

Esos ojos que siempre transmitían valor y esperanza..

Y que la ultima vez que los vi estaban llenos de una furia y de una ira guardadas solamente para él.

Extraño tus labios sonriéndome,

Extraño los momentos que pasábamos juntos..

Extraño los dulces "te amo" que siempre me decías

una mirada tuya me hacia sentir bien

Y cada beso, caricia, abrazo..

Con vos me sentía segura y única a tu lado.

Me sentía querida como jamas me había sentido.

Extraño la forma en que me solías ver..

Y yo a ti..

Vivo extrañándote.

Vivo de sueños en los que revivo junto a vos los momentos que pasamos..

Y si aunque sea te hubieras despedido..

Pero no..

Fue un triste adiós.

Uno de esos fríos..

Cada vez que te veía sentía una sensación en el pecho, incapaz de describir..

Cada vez.. simplemente miraba tus ojos.. a esos ojos verdes que tenias.. y cuando descubría que vos también me estabas mirando a los ojos.. no te puedo explicar la felicidad que sentía..

Te puedo jurar que la sensación de estar mirándonos los dos a los ojos, sin siquiera tocarnos, me producía una satisfacción inmensa..

Todas las mañanas me levanto temprano y voy a charlar con un viejo árbol.. ¿ Te acordas ese árbol en el que te sentabas a su sombra¿ Cerca del lago..? El es mi único consuelo.. mi mejor aliado.. mi aliado silencioso.. me siento a su sombra.. me descargo.. digo todo lo que siento y pienso en ese momento.. es el único que me escucha y no me interrumpe en mis grandes monólogos de desconsuelo.. el único sobre el que puedo llorar y no pone cara de asco porque lo estoy mojando con mis amargas lagrimas..

El único que te conoce desde otro punto de vista..

Mi aliado silencioso..

**Ella no olvida aquel frío adiós,**

**se heló su sangre y tembló su voz,**

**Mientras se alejaba su joven amor.**

**Cuentan que todas las mañanas va,**

**a conversar con un viejo árbol gris,**

**a él le habla de su gran soledad.**

¿Acaso mi hermano cree que no lo escucho? Habla en susurros junto con Hermione y me miran.. ¿Creen que por haber perdido a una de las personas que mas amo en este mundo me volví sorda, ciega y estúpida?

Varias de esas veces he escuchado a mi hermano decir que ya no encuentra ese brillo en mis ojos.. que mi cabello, antes de un color rojo fuego, ahora esta apagado.. Que ya ni se donde voy.. o donde estoy.. y a decir verdad.. no lo se.. no se donde voy.. donde estoy.. ni cual es el sentido de esta vida..

Y poco a poco pierdo las ganas de vivir.

**Vuelve a mí,**

**y dame tu mano al andar,**

**vuelve a mí,**

**y mira mis ojos llorar.**

**Dile al sol,**

**que haga volar,**

**tu calor,**

**hacia nuestro hogar,**

**para que vuelvas a mí.**

**Dónde estás amor,**

**donde duermes hoy,**

**dame el beso aquel,**

**que me dijo adiós,**

**que me dijo, adiós.**

**Vuelve a mí,**

**y dame tu mano al andar.**

**vuelve a mí,**

**y mira mis ojos llorar.**

**Dile al sol,**

**que haga volar,**

**tu calor,**

**hacia nuestro hogar,**

**Para que vuelvas a mí.**

Amor..

Entende que mi vida perdió el sentido.

Entende que sin vos yo no soy nada ni nadie.

Entende que el mundo es cualquier cosa menos el mundo sin vos.

Entende que no aguanto mas estando lejos de vos..

¿Donde estas amor?

Decimelo, que te juro que haré lo posible por irte a buscar..

Porque te necesito conmigo..

Necesito de tu calor..

Necesito de vos..

Necesito que vuelvas a mi..

* * *

Bueen

Espero que les haya gustadoo..

Besoos.

daf .

p.d. daiu y jackiie! mil gracias por todoo! las amooo!


End file.
